


Planet Lynley & Havers

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Stuart being Stuart and winding Barbara up.Inspired by a prompt on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Planet Lynley & Havers

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Shall we?”

“Not even in your dreams.”

“It’ll make Lynley jealous.”

“You what???”

“I said it’ll make Lynley jealous.”

“You’re deluded.”

“Okay pot.”

“Stuart, I’m warning you.”

“Look, he loves you, you love him, but you’re both too scared to do anything about it.”

“On what planet?”

“Planet Lynley and Havers.”

“Right. And, just for arguments sake, let’s say you’re right. Why do you think that you sticking your tongue down my throat will make him jealous?”

“He’s possessive of you. It’ll make him react.”

“As if!”

“Remember when you told me how jealous he got over Azhar.”

“I didn’t use the word jealous, I merely mentioned that he kept turning up whenever I was with him.”

“And what about when you joined the dating agency?”

“Remind me never to tell you anything again.”

“You and he are never going to make a move unless someone gives you a good hard shove.”

“I’ll give you a good hard shove in a minute!”

“Feisty! Bet you’d give Lynley a…”

“Stuart, I swear to god if you utter one more word, I will not be held responsible for what I do to you.”

“Okay, okay, I know when to back off.”

“Good. Because you and me, to make him jealous, never going to happen.”

“I was joking about making him jealous, but the other thing, you and he and what you feel for each other, think about it.”

“I’m going home now.”

“Think about it!”

“Goodbye Stuart.”


End file.
